


Reunited, reignited.

by Jabberjays



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberjays/pseuds/Jabberjays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick learns the true meaning of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited, reignited.

The lines etched against his palms burnt. They stung when sanitised hands would wrap them up. They ached when he tugged the dismal grey shirt over his head. They longed for the soft curve of another, small and delicate like her. Annie’s hand fitted into his like a jigsaw piece.

His chest was heavy. There was a rock lodged firmly in between his ribs. His lungs were constricting like burst balloons, searching for release, for an anchor, for anything... For her. 

His vision was bleary. With tears, with thoughts and torment. He shouldn’t have agreed to it, he was so hungry for change, for freedom. He wanted to see the light instead of claws and kisses, he wanted to hear his children laughing instead of somewhat hastily whispered secrets, attempting to be seductive as their lips bit his ear.

His knees trembled. Legs strong from the countless exercise regimes forgot their build and shook. It seemed to him that emotion was stronger than muscle and bone and his were threatening to buckle with the weight of his conscience. He was supposed to keep her safe and protected from the dangers of it all but no… He was Finnick Odair and danger followed him like girlish shrieks and animalistic squeals.

He was tired. His body was a shell he wished he could be free from, he'd throw it into the waves of Four as it stormed, blue and green swirls would fill his mind and finally, he’d be free. It sounded almost dreamlike but there were no blues and greens here… just grey. Everything was grey.

_“Finnick!”_

His ears deceived him, as if his thoughts hadn’t been torturing him enough, they were shrieking his name in her voice. Torturing, the word made him physically nauseated, that was happening to her, to his girl with the sea in her eyes and the waves in her mind.

_“Finnick!”_

His heavy head snapped up, his eyes and heart searching desperately through the crowds. Please, please, please… Everything stopped. Was this what death felt like? A tangle of brown hair confirmed otherwise, flowing out in billows as she sprinted into his arms, slamming against him before he even realised just what was happening. Not death… No…

_“Annie!”_

A scratchy voice, which he only later realized belonged to him rang out across the halls and then… she was there. Annie was with him, wrapped safely in his arms (and a bed sheet). His hand curled into hers, up her back, to her jaw. Anywhere he could reach and he didn’t ever plan to let her go again because with Annie by his side,his net under the ledge... Finnick began to feel a little more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was the first fan-fiction I've ever written. I think Finnick/Annie is such a lovely pairing and the dynamics of the characters compliment each other so well.  
> Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
